Santa's Wish List
by writermeAL
Summary: Sonic Boom decides to liven up for the holidays. Complete with an in-store Santa and elves! Where will all of this lead to? And what about Santa's wish list? Did Auslly make it on the good list? :P


**Santa's Wish List**

All of Sonic Boom was decked out with Christmas décor. There was a Christmas tree in one corner decked with candy canes and tinsel, garlands draped over the countertops and on the staircase. Even a plastic wreath was hung on the doors of Sonic Boom. Ribbons and bows hung all over the walls, as a soft Christmas playlist spilled from the speakers.

Ally hummed along to 'Christmas Day' by Michael W. Smith as she leaned on the counter of Sonic Boom, writing in her journal.

"Hey, Als." Ally looked up. "Guess who got a job at Santa's Workshop?" Trish called out her famous line. Ally just chuckled; classic Trish. "It's a small shop that's opened recently and it's only opened for the season, but doesn't matter. I'll probably get fired soon." Ally rolled her eyes.

"You need to learn to hold a job Trish," Ally retorted. "This is unhealthy. All these bad habits of yours."

Trish shrugged. "Nah, it pays so why bother?"

"Hey Als. Hey Trish," came another voice. The two girls looked up from their conversation to see their blond and copper-top best friends.

"Hey guys," Ally greeted. "Anything new?"

"Yes! You noticed!" Dez exclaimed. "Told you Austin!" Austin hastily shook his head behind Dez's back. Ally looked at Austin weirdly but even more at Dez.

"So what is up doofus?" Trish asked.

"I got highlights!"

The girls looked at him. "What?"

Followed by… "What?!" from Austin, who looked closely to examine his best friend's hair. "But I see no difference."

"You can't?" Dez pouted. He tried to pull a strand of his hair to his eyes to see the supposed change in color. "Why didn't it work? I had it highlighted to a red-orange color. Why can't you see it? Ugh!"

Ally, Austin and Trish laughed. "Um, Dez? Your hair is nearly red. You don't highlight it to be the exact same color," Ally added.

"Oh yeah! I forgot that you're the hair highlights expert!" Dez sarcastically exclaimed. "No wonder your amber highlights looks so amazing!"

Ally looked at him. "Um… thanks?"

"Moving on…" Austin interrupted. "Man, this place is so nice! You and your dad went all out for Christmas décor!"

Ally looked at all the decorations which had taken her several hours. "Oh yeah. Thanks. My dad loves the holidays just because it's spending season and with the holiday rush, the store makes more of a profit during the season. And he loves the festive addition, saying that it'll attract more customers."

Austin nodded, chuckling. "So Ally, ar-"

"Oh hey honey!" Mr. Dawson greeted as he walked from the store rooms with a box in hand. "Hey Austin, Trish, Dez."

"Hey dad," Ally replied as everyone else waved.

"Austin. Can you help me here?" Mr. Dawson asked. Austin nodded and helped him carry the box to the other side of the store. Then a brilliant idea, no, not brilliant, a genius idea came to his mind! He snapped his fingers and looked at his daughter and her best friends. He briskly walked over to the counter of Sonic Boom and got the group together.

"Dad wha-"

Lester held up his hand. "In-store Santa! Isn't that great?!"

The four teens looked at him questioningly.

"So you all are aware of how good sales and all that attract people during the holiday rush?" Everyone nodded. "But it's also the décor, right?" This time they slowly nodded, still unsure of where Mr. Dawson was taking this. "So if more décor, which will be an in-store Santa equals more money, means more sales and profit!"

"That's a great idea Mr. Dawson!" Dez complimented.

Trish waved her hand at the notion. "Yeah, yeah. But where exactly do we fit into the picture?"

"Because…" Lester paused for dramatic effect. "Dez or Austin can be the in-store Santa and the rest can be dressed like elves! It'll be a Santa's workshop sorta theme!"

"How much pay?" Trish bluntly quizzed.

"None."

"I'm out," Trish immediately said as soon as she realized that she was getting no pay. "'Ain't putting on no suit without no pay."

"No matter," Lester optimistically replied. "I'll still have you three. Right?"

Dez eagerly nodded, loving the idea. Trish looked bored while Austin and Ally looked hesitant and not really sure what to make of the idea.

"I don't know Dad," Ally tentatively said.

Lester turned to Austin who in turn said, "Eh. I don't know. Maybe…?"

"Well, that's not a 'no'!" He didn't even seemed to be fazed by the apathetic response from the teens. "So Dez, Austin who is going to be Santa?"

Austin immediately pointed to Dez, while Dez did the same but pointed to Austin.

"What? Me? Not! You! Not me!" they both said at the same time.

"I don't want to be Santa!" Dez complained. "I want to be an elf. Plus I heard elves had red hair. I'd fit the picture!"

"Yeah, elves also don't have brains," Trish added. Dez sulked.

"Okay, so we have an elf. How about you Austin? Want to be Santa?"

He sighed. "Fine. I'll do it."

"Great!" Lester chirped. "And Ally… you want to be another elf? Like Santa's helper?"

Ally shrugged. "That'll do."

"Great!" Lester repeated. "This is going to be the best holiday shopping season for the store! Just think of all that inventory sold!" Lester did a little dance as he happily walked (more like pranced) to his office.

"This is itchy," Dez commented pulling on his elf hat. It was nine A.M. in Sonic Boom the following Saturday as the teens prepared for another day in Sonic Boom's Christmas set-up. Mr. Dawson called it, "Santa's Musical Workshop." Real cheesy, all right.

"Does this Santa suit make me look fat?" Austin asked, stuffing yet another pillow into his suit. He could've borrowed Dez's inflatable suit, used last year, but he wanted to fill it with pillows since little kids would come in and be welcomed to sit on Santa's lap to tell him their Christmas list.

Ally looked at him. "Um, n-no not at all…" she replied, trying to hold her laughter in.

Austin caught that. "You find it funny, don't ya?"

"No!" Ally cleared her throat. "Okay.. maybe…"

He shook his head, and took his seat in the chair placed in the corner next to the tree.

...

"How about you sweetie?" Austin asked to the little girl on his lap in pig-tails. "What would you like for Christmas?"

The girl thought for a moment. "A pony!"

Austin laughed in his deep Santa voice he'd been practicing that had been driving Ally and Trish nuts. Dez had just played along with Austin.

"A pony?" he said. "Well isn't that going to be hard to gift!"

The girl shrugged. "Doesn't matter! I'll look outside!" She giggled and bounced up and down in happiness.

"I'm sorry." Austin sighed. He didn't want to do this, but then the girl would just be disappointed in Santa on Christmas. "But that's quite a load. I'm afraid I can't carry a pony on my sleigh. So… maybe a toy pony? Will that be just as good?"

The girl's smile dimmed. Then she shrugged. "If not a pony… then a guitar!"

"Really?" Austin's eyebrows rose in amazement. "You play guitar?"

The girl nodded. "Uh-huh. And this place because it's full of instruments. I want to play piano like her." And she pointed to Ally in the corner who was probably writing another song.

"Well," Austin replied. "That is Ally and she is my assistant elf. Wanna go meet her? What's your name anyway?"

"Megan! And yes!" She eagerly nodded and jumped to her feet, pulling Austin by his hand.

"Hi elf! Oh… Ally," Megan greeted, waving to Ally who broke out of her song-writing trance and nearly fell off the piano seat.

She caught her balance and looked at me. "Oh hey Austin. Hi…?"

"Megan!" she filled for Ally. "Why'd you call Santa _Austin_?"

"Oh. He just looked like someone I know. But nice to meet you!" Ally said, crouching to the ground to be face to face with Megan. "How old are you?"

She held up seven fingers. "Seven! I'm a big girl now!"

Ally chuckled. "Yes, you are!" Then she looked at Austin. "So… uh, what's with… all this…?"

"Oh yeah! She wanted a pony for Christmas and since that was too big for a load for _me_ I told her maybe a toy pony and she surprised me saying she wanted a guitar. And being my chief _elf_, I need help."

"Um… Santa… can I take to you for a second?" Ally asked. She noticed the hint when Austin mentioned himself as Santa.

They walked a few distances while Megan sat playing random keys.

"So what am I to do? What's me helping you?" Ally hissed. "I can't give away a piano or a guitar."

Austin thought for a minute. "How about some of your time? Maybe some piano lessons? I'll pay!"

"Austin!" Ally sighed. "Why do you even want to do this for her? Not to be mean or anything, but it's not like she's family."

"I know, I know. But I just want to do more good for the world this year. Plus with me being Santa maybe I'll get that chance this year. I could change a little kid's Christmas."

"Okay. Fine," Ally caved. "But you owe me."

Austin's shoulders sagged in relief. "Thank. You. Als." He hugged her tight and ran back to Mega.

Ally laughed and looked at him. He was such a sweetheart, no one could resist saying no to him when he just wanted to help. Ally shook her head and walked back to the piano. A new tune jumped into her mind as she sat down to figure out the keys.

Suddenly she heard a booming laugh. She lifted her hands from the piano and turned toward Austin. Now a little boy who looked a lot like Nelson was in his lap, laughing with him.

Ally sighed, looking at them. Austin was too good for her. She'd live a million lifetimes and still never deserve him. She frowned and turned back around to face the piano to hide the some-what fear and embarrassment. She liked him, loved him even. But he… he was too good for her.

Austin looked at Ally's turned back as he sat back on the chair. No kids were there at the moment. She was so beautiful, inside and out. But sometimes she refused to see it. He was totally head over heels in love with her, but she was so blind. He tried to impress her so many times, and tried to get out of his friend-zoned status, he she just saw him as her best friend. What would it take to make her seem him in that way?

He looked down at the list he had created for all the children. In his careful writing were their names, their wish and some contact information he got form their parents just in case. He was doing the right thing. He knew it.

He looked at the many names on the list. The names of children whose lives he might change. Austin had talked this out with his parents and they were fine with it.

Austin sighed and looked at Ally. She never could see. He pulled out his list and wrote down another name.

_Austin Moon. Wish-to be Ally's._

He sighed and rolled up the paper. He set it down and called out to Ally, "I'll be back! Santa needs a break from time to time!"

Austin heard her soft laughter and smiled, walking out of Sonic Boom. Where was Dez? He was supposed to be another elf, but he didn't show after he left saying he needed to find his reindeers. Or did he say his "flying fleet"?

He shrugged. "Dez!" he called out. "Dez! I need to talk to you!"

Suddenly a red-head came to view behind some potted plants. "Hey buddy!" Dez greeted. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Dez," Austin started. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, this?" Dez held up a shovel filled with sand. His elf hat was gone. "Um, the reindeers need some litter… um, never mind. So… what do you want to talk about?"

Austin hesitated but said: "Ally."

Dez immediately got up and squealed like a girl. "Did you finally man-up and told her?!"

"No." Austin shook his head.

Dez looked at him. "Then what do we have to talk about? Do you need a pep talk?"

"Dez… no."

* * *

"Austin. Where are we going?" Ally asked, being dragged down the streets of Miami.

Austin stopped and let Ally catch up. "It's late and I'm sorry. But we need to go."

"Go? Go where?" Ally persisted.

"It's a surprise." Ally opened her mouth to reply, but Austin interrupted. "I know you hate surprises, but I'm determined for you to like them."

"Fine. I give up. I can't get the secret out of you."

Austin smiled cheekily. "And that's how I planned it."

...

"What are we doing at the beach? At night?" Ally asked.

Austin turned to face Ally. "You need to quit asking too much questions. Just go with the flow! You need to learn that."

Ally pouted. "What are we doing here?"

"Just sit," he sighed.

"On the sand?"

"Yes, on the sand. So sit," Austin ordered, sitting down leaning back on his hands.

Ally waited. Nothing. "So…what are we doing here?"

He sighed. "Fine. But I need you to be watchful of the sky. It's part of the surprise."

"Why?" Ally asked slowly. "Is there going to be like an airplane that will fly with a banner behind saying Merry Christmas?"

"Um, not exactly…no."

Ally sighed in relief. "Okay. Good. So then, what is the surprise?"

"Well, tonight… there is supposed to be a meteor shower tonight. In about…" he looked down to check the time on his phone, "…ten minutes. It's Christmas Eve and I figured you might want to see that. Think of it as an early Christmas present from me."

"Awe, thanks Austin. That's so sweet. That's why you're my best friend."

He smiled back. "Yeah, that's why…" he sighed.

They stayed silent for the next minute or two. Suddenly Ally gasped as streaks flew across the sky. Every several seconds one or two meteors soared past the darkening sky. The sun hadn't fully set, but it was dark enough.

Now the sky had been dark for several minutes, but Ally persisted.

"I don't think there's any more Ally. The front of the meteor shower is over. I think it's over."

"Not yet Austin," Ally said, not looking at him but at the sky.

It took so little to mesmerize her. So why did it take so much to get her attention? It was so all very confusing, Austin didn't just get it.

"Ally," Austin whispered. She finally turned her head to face him. "Merry Christmas." She smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Austin," she replied.

Austin dared. He leaned in to her. Closer and closer, breaking several more barriers. Ally was taken-aback, but she didn't break away. Austin placed his hand on her cheek, and pulled her in. Gently, he placed his lips on hers.

He pulled away, keeping their foreheads pressed together. "I wanted this Christmas to be different. That meant you."

Ally smiled. "I know."

Austin pulled back and looked at her. "How?"

"I'm not blind Austin." Oh. He bit his lip and sheepishly smiled. "I saw that wish list. I was cleaning up Sonic Boom and that was littering the ground."

Oh. So she still was blind with all the things he tried to impress her with. But not blind when it was directly in front of her. But at least she got it.

"But that wish list was so sweet. You trying to make a difference. And I think… I want to help you with it."

Austin nodded. "Thanks. But at least, my wish came true."

"So did mines," Ally said.

"What?"

"If you didn't know," Ally said, "I like you too. Actually have been for a while now. And I just… couldn't find the words to say."

Austin chuckled, "Same here. But at the very least, we are finally here. Together."

* * *

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas! It's never too late to believe or start changing your ways to make the world a better place. A wish list… that's just a placeholder. I mean, I change the world every year, one day at a time. It's a grueling journey, but it's rewarding." He looked down at the snow globe titled, Auslly. "Changing one wish at a time."

**Mele Kalikimaka me ka Hau'oli Makahiki Hou!**  
**(Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!) btw, that's in Hawaiian. but I think you could've guessed it.**

**A/N: Just wanna wish you a Merry Christmas! and a Happy New Year! Hope you loved it and it's not the best since I had to rush to get it done and I didn't know how the second half was going to go down, but it's done. But now... gotta indulge in some cookies. :P**

**Review! Follow! Favorite!**


End file.
